


Angels Don't Cry

by TaylorMay1912



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Castiel Character Study (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in Love (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912
Summary: What if there was a reason angels don't cry?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Angels Don't Cry

Angels don't cry. 

At least, they have never had reason to. 

Castiel was becoming more human every day, learning Sam and Dean's ways. He adapts well, with the best the Winchesters could offer him. 

Sam teaches Cas how to process new emotions. When Castiel feels a hummingbird's wing underneath his ribs, Sam informs him that's laughter. As Cas' stomach lurches at the sight of a grieving widow, Sam tells him about the power of empathy. But when Cas finds his heart pounding in his chest, his veins tightening under his skin, and his lips going dry at the sight of Dean Winchester laughing in the driver's seat of the Impala, Sam just gives Cas a half-broken smile and says nothing. 

Dean teaches Cas how to indulge in what he previously never wanted. When Cas figures he wants to dive into the burger Dean left unwanted on his plate, Dean gave him a quick smile and explained everything he knew about hunger. When Cas developed a taste for beer and whiskey, Dean welcomed his friend's drunken affectionate ways without batting an eyelash. But when Cas' curiosity led him towards sins of the flesh, and partially-lucid dreams of passionate kisses in the back-seat of the Impala, Dean had avoided the topic almost completely. 

Angels don't cry. But Castiel could, for a brief moment. When he was human, and he was scared, he felt the wetness cascade down his cheeks. There was something freeing about mourning the loss of his wings and the warmth of his grace. 

When he got his grace back, and his wings were damaged but there, Castiel stopped his need to shed tears. 

Until he watched the one he love threaten to murder the world. 

He held Dean back as long as he could. There was a moment, however brief, in Dean's eyes as he held the angel blade over Castiel's battered form, when the angel thought his love was truly going to be the death of him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he believed his last thought would be "it isn't supposed to be like this." 

But the blade missed, jammed into some tattered book, and Castiel's tears spilled down his cheeks as his hunter dragged himself away. Bloodstains coloured the ancient pages with rust, and Castiel knew why. 

Angels don't cry, because that action bleeds them dry.


End file.
